Ulat Bayan
Ulat Bayan (Filipino word for "nation report") is the flagship national network evening news program of the People's Television Network in the Philippines. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. (PST) while its weekend edition runs every Saturday and Sunday from 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. (PST). It is anchored by Erwin Tulfo and Diane Querrer, while its Saturday edition is anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina, and Sunday edition is anchored by Joseph Parafina and Eunice Samonte. The hour-long newscast is broadcast nationally via PTV-4 and simulcast on the government radio network DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738 in Mega Manila and several of its Radyo Pilipinas stations nationwide. Ulat Bayan is also streamed live via Facebook on PTV's official Facebook account. History Ulat Bayan premiered on July 10, 2017 at 6:30pm, replacing PTV News (Primetime Edition) as part of programming changes brought by about the relaunch of PTV on June 28, 2017 as the network's premier early-evening newscast and the network's counterpart to ABS-CBN's TV Patrol, GMA's 24 Oras and IBC's Express Balita. PTV News primetime holdovers Aljo Bendijo was joined by Catherine Vital (formerly from 9:30 pm editon), joining them in one newscast, with Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather), Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta (Tapang ng Batas) and Angel Atienza (PTV Sports) as segment anchors. The weekend edition also premiered on July 15, 2017 at 6:00pm and is anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturdays, and Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje on Sundays, with Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) as the weekend weather forecaster. On September 4, 2017, Ulat Bayan extended its runtime to 75 minutes, from 6:30pm to 7:45pm on Monday to Friday. Also, on September 9, 2017, the weekend edition moved to a new timeslot at 6:30pm to complement the daily primetime slot. On September 11, 2017, along with Daily Info Sentro Balita and PTV News Headlines, Ulat Bayan will be using the full stand-up news delivery. These anchors are now standing with a large screen at their back. On September 18, 2017, both Bendijo and Vital were replaced by the radio commentator and hard-hitting broadcaster Erwin TulfoErwin Tulfo joins PTV4 full-time; named new anchor of 'Ulat Bayan'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=September 17, 2017|accessdate=September 17, 2017 (after he resigned from TV5, Radyo5 92.3 News FM and AksyonTV) and seasoned news reporter and beauty queen Diane Querrer who came from Daily Info as the new weeknight anchors. Tulfo began the subsequent episodes with his signature opening line, "Magandang gabi Bayan, narito na ang detalye ng mga nagbabagang balita ngayong araw." Anchors 'Weeknight edition' 'Main anchors' * Erwin Tulfo (September 18, 2017-present) * Diane Querrer (September 18, 2017-present) Substitute anchors *Aljo Bendijo (substitute anchor for Tulfo) *Ralph Obina (substitute anchor for Tulfo) *Phoebe Javier (substitute anchor for Querrer) 'Segment anchors' * Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather) *Amee Olila (Traffic Watch) *Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta (Tapang ng Batas) * Angel Atienza (PTV Sports) * Meg Siozon (PTV Sports) 'Weekend edition' 'Main anchors' *Rocky Ignacio (Saturday) *Ralph Obina (Saturday) *Joseph Parafina (Sunday) *Eunice Samonte (Sunday) (September 17, 2017-present) 'Segment anchors' * Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) * Sec. Salvador Panelo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) * Wheng Hidalgo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) Former anchors Weekday anchors * Aljo Bendijo (July 10-September 15, 2017) * Catherine Vital (July 10-September 15, 2017) *Marita Moaje (Sunday) (July 16-September 10, 2017) Segments * Ulat Pulis - Police Report * Serbisyong Bayan - Public Service * Traffic Watch - Traffic Update * GIoBalita - Foreign News * PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast * Tapang ng Batas - Legal Segment * PTV Sports - Sports News featuring the results of the UAAP. * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) - Hosted by Sec. Salvador Panelo and Ms. Wheng Hidalgo. Regional versions As part of the expansion of PTV's local programming, a 30-minute regional newscast, Ulat Bayan Mindanao was launched on October 16, 2017 and broadcast on PTVisMin Channel 11 Davao. It is anchored by Elric Ayop and Hannah Salcedo. The newscast airs from Monday to Friday from 5:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. (before the network's public service program Kilos Pronto). References See also * ICE MARTINEZ ���� on Instagram: “����Holidays @ work deserves a jump shot beside our awesome satellite van! ����❤️But kuya guard had a hard time capturing it and napawisan na ko…” • Instagram * Erwin Tulfo on Instagram: “Getting ready for PTV News tonight. #erwintulfo” • Instagram * Bong Aportadera - PCOO enhances gov’t communication... | Facebook * All-new PTV 4 revamp its programming on July 10 * The “Other” SONA: State of the Newscasts’ Address * PTV’S HOMECOMING, OUR WARNING: Thoughts on Their Return to Cover SEA Games and More * ‘Unknown Woman’ Premieres September 4 on PTV-4 * PTV 4 begins its new primetime lineup * Erwin Tulfo Joins PTV 4 Full-Time; Named New Anchor of 'Ulat Bayan' * PTV-4 beefs up news programming * Sungduan: New PTV * PCOO eyes improvements as govt’s main media arm * PTV, The Kapambansa Network, Launches Its New Station ID, 'Para sa Bayan' * PCOO enhances gov’t communication platforms * My wonder ward Diane Querrer * Bagong Pilipinas * Daily Info * Sentro Balita * PTV Newsbreak * PTV News Headlines * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network shows Category:PTV News Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts